


Dad Jokes X3

by LukaDeTrolla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Lets just be honest here, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PruHun is a past relationship, SuFin is for later and will be minor, The awesome trio are in charge here, The magic trio are adorable, The magic trio are now innocent balls of fluff, You might die of cuteness overload, but not really, not sorry for that, they're always like that, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaDeTrolla/pseuds/LukaDeTrolla
Summary: Also on Fanfiction.netThe magic trio deal with odd things a lot, nothing's more odd than your magical friends coming over and casting a spell on you. Now the Awesome trio have to step up and help the trio which may prove to be more difficult than planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Fairies. Mischievous little creatures. They liked to pull pranks on unsuspecting people all the time, and half the time, those pranks ended terribly and would last a lifetime. And yet the magic trio loved to be around them, and they didn't know why either. Maybe it was the thought of being with a magical creature, or the fact that said creature had chose to hang out with them, all they knew was they didn't mind being around fairies. Except when the fairies were bored.

Now the magic trio should have known something was up when they found all of their spell books and potion ingredients missing. But still they didn't suspect the fairies. It wasn't until Fey and Sephora, two fairies that frequently visited them, came fluttering around that they knew something was off. Those two for whatever reason, insisted that the three stand still and in a circle. Norway found this to be odd, but obeyed, after all the fairies were cute and he was weak against cute things.

The other two followed the younger looking nation's lead, standing in a circle, perfectly still while the two fairies flew around them, occasionally throwing small balls of light around them.

The light balls grew, encasing the magic trio who was oblivious to what was going on. The trio's eyes were closed, the fairies flying faster, jumping out of the way as the balls of light they threw swallowed the magic trio up.

They screamed, it felt like their bodies were being squished, like a giant or one of Norway's beloved trolls grabbed them and began to reshape them physically, or like they were going through a reverse growth spurt. Their minds were becoming foggy as well, like everything inside of them was being ripped away.

And then as the light began to fade, the fairies giggled and flew off, seeing first hand their finished creations. Where the magic countries had been lay three children. Their ages were generally close together, ranging from 1-3.

…...

"Where am I?" A small short haired blond boy with green eyes asked, he looked around, seeing two other boys that appeared to be younger than him, lying next to him. The little blond boy stood up, looking down at his outfit, he was in a large white button up shirt with a sweater vest on top of it. "Owie." the blond boy jumped as saw he that one of the other boys, this one with dark, dirty blond hair, had sat up, now awake.

"H-hello." the green eyed boy said, staring at the only other awake boy.

"Where we?" the red eyed boy asked before he tried to stand up, falling back down as his foot got caught in the long red coat he had on.

"Uhm... I don't know." the green eyed boy answered sadly.

"Okay. Oh! Name R-Rom-ain-..." The red eyed toddler paused in frustration, and took a deep breath before speaking once more.

"I Vlad! I'm 2!" ,Vlad said, his grin large.

"I'm Arthur. And I'm 3." the green eyed boy replied.

"Wow! You're big!" Vlad stated in awe.

Arthur began to think of a reply when the last boy woke up, the boy had wavy blond hair that came to his just under his chin, he had an independent curl on the side of his head, and large blue eyes. He blinked up at Arthur before turning to Vlad. "Hi! I'm Vlad! I'm 2!" Vlad introduced, getting up and stumbling over to the boy. He crouched to the baby's height at which he sat.

Arthur noticed that the boy seemed to be tremendously younger than the other two. The blue sailor shirt he was in practically swallowed him up.

"I'm Arthur and I'm 3." Arthur said slowly, he himself walking over to the youngest boy.

The blue eyed boy stared at Vlad before reaching over, yanking hard on Vlad's long hair. "Ow! Artie! Make hm stop!" Vlad cried, while the boy let out a string of adorable giggles.

Arthur chuckled as well before he yanked the boy's hand back, giving Vlad a chance to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why add a spoiling summary when ya'll can just read it?

Ch. 2

"You laugh at me!" Vlad pouted, glaring at Arthur.

"It was funny." Arthur said in wicked glee.

"Bully!" Vlad stuck his tongue out at Arthur before he groaned loudly. "Artie! Need to go!" Vlad then whined.

"Stop that! I don't know how to get out!" Arthur shouted back, fixing his shirt with a huff.

The two bickering older boys hadn't even noticed that the smallest boy had crawled over to the pile of large pants and had pulled out a small black device, sticking it in his mouth.

Vlad glared at Arthur once more before he turned, noticing now the youngest who was happily trying to gnaw on the device. "Huh? Whas' that?" Vlad asked out loud, going over to the youngest.

Arthur turned and went over as well. "Can I see this, please?" Arthur asked sticking his hand out gently. The tiny boy took it out of his mouth and handed it to Arthur who grimaced.

"What it Artie?" Vlad asked while Arthur opened it up, both finding a picture of a much older boy sleeping, his hair nearly white and his skin with just a hint of color to it.

"I don't know." Arthur answered while he pressed random buttons. He pressed one button and got up a screen with numbers.

"Ooh! Whas' this do?" Vlad asked pressing another button, zooming in on a picture with a man with spiky blond hair. "Or this!" Vlad was having fun, until the device began to make a noise.

"Ah!" Vlad screamed, startled by the sudden buzzing.

"Norge! Hey! How was your Harry Potter meeting?" Came a loud giggly voice.

"What Harry Potty? That potty hair?" Vlad asked Arthur.

"I don't know." Arthur answered, unbeknownst to him that the man from the device could hear them.

"Hey, who's with you? They sound young, did you find new little siblings? Norge, Icey will be super jealous if you come home with more siblings." the man joked.

"Huh? Um, Mr. Weird voice thing? Do you know where we are?" Arthur asked before he looked around. "We're in some large dark room. There are big stairs next to us, a large magic circle, books, and other things." he then added, hoping the male they were talking to could find them and get them home.

"Huh? Norge what's going on? Who are these guys? Why do they sound like children? Hey! You two put Norge on the phone!" the man yelled, scaring both of the kids. Arthur jumped and dropped the device, causing the back to open and the battery to pop out, essentially ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before. I'll work hard on catching up to fanfic. And those that don't know my fanfiction account name is Eternal Fauna. Well please review and kudos and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are found!

Ch. 3

Denmark frowned, that was too weird. "Hey guys? I think we should go check on Norge and the other two. I just got a weird call from Norge only it wasn't him all, there were like kids!" he said to America and Prussia. The three of them had decided to hang out today in an English bar, drinking and talking.

"Right... who's sober enough to drive?" Prussia asked, downing the rest of his beer.

"I only had one soda! I'm okay to drive." America said raising his hand.

"Let's go!" Denmark cheered, finishing off his own beer before the three ran out of the bar and to America's own vehicle.

The three friends drove to England's house and parked before they ran up to the door, knocking loudly.

"Iggy! You in here?" America called before he looked through one of the windows.

"Check and see if it's unlocked?" Prussia suggested before he pushed past America to check if the door was unlocked. To their relief it was.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Yo! Nerdy trio!" Prussia yelled as well before he walked into the living for any sign of the trio.

"Norge!" Denmark repeated, his voice just as loud as before.

…...

A loud cry erupted from the youngest. Both older boys turned and frowned. "Why is he crying?" Arthur asked, glaring at Vlad who was closer to the toddler.

"It not me! Do someting!" Vlad complained, covering his ears.

"Norge!" England turned, there was loud yell coming from somewhere near. It sounded like the man they were talking to on that the strange device!

"Down here!" England shouted back.

Romania stared at him before he followed Arthur's lead. "Hey!"

…...

Denmark turned. He heard voices, it sounded like they were coming from the basement! "Guys! I hear something!" he called to his friends. He opened the door, the calls getting louder. There was definitely someone in there.

"Why do I hear a baby crying?" America asked as the three started to make their way down the steps.

They stood on the top steps, frozen in place. In front of them were three young children, one was sobbing behind the older ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Holy-" Denmark stopped himself and stared at the sobbing baby. That... it couldn't be... "N-Norge?!" he asked in disbelief before he lifted the baby up to get a closer look. There was no doubt about it, this was Norway. The baby was even wearing Norway's shirt.

America frowned before he went over to what appeared to be the oldest. "This looks like a mini version of Iggy!" he announced with a laugh.

"Then... this is Romania?" Prussia asked pointing at the middle child who beamed at him.

"Yup!" The little Romanian answered.

"Dude Iggy is cute... As a kid!" America laughed before he picked England up.

"Don't call me that! And set me down!" England complained while he squirmed in America's hold.

Romania looked from one boy to the other before he held his arms up toward Prussia, asking him to lift him up.

Prussia frowned but obeyed, holding the little boy.

"Hey let's get them out of here and figure out what to do." Denmark suggested, already walking past his friends with Norway in his arms. He had forgotten how cute and little the Norwegian was as a baby.

The adults had started to go to the living room to talk about how to fix this, when Denmark looked down and noticed that Norway was asleep and that the two other boys were falling asleep as well.

"Let's put these kids to bed and figure this out in the morning. We can call for a meeting and have some other nations help with them." he said to his friends.

They agreed, taking the kids into England's master bedroom, setting England and Romania on either side of Norway who was set in the middle of them.

"Okay Iggy has three guest rooms. I guess we'll each take one?" America suggested looking to his friends.

"I'm going to take the room closest to the kids so I can wake up if they need something." Denmark suggested nervously. He had always been protective of the other Nordics, but with Norway so defenseless and small, he had to be more so, he almost wanted to bring the toddler into the guest room with him. With that the three went into their rooms, hoping to get some sleep before they got the other nations together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, its further ahead on fanfic. I'll try and catch up here fast as I can! Anyway review and kudos if you like it!


End file.
